


carpe diem

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	carpe diem

John strode into the library as usual with green tea, coffee and pastries. Setting them down on the table, he spun Harold’s chair around, lifted him up and kissed him so thoroughly that Harold felt his toes curl. When the kiss ended, John set Harold back in the chair and grabbed his coffee. Adjourning to his usual seat, John resumed reading his book from the day before. Harold with a dazed look turned to John and breathlessly asked “What was that for”? John glanced up and replied “Oh, my horoscope said for me to seize the day. So, I did”!


End file.
